


After The Split

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Casey was freed. She was one of the pure ones. But what happened before her freedom?The Beast knew of everyones feelings. Hedwigs little crush on the pure one. Dennis's lust. The beast sees her as a wife for them all. And a vessel to bare pure children. So he rapes her before letting her go in hopes of impregnating her. But his hope is shattered when he goes to check up on her and finds out that her uncle found out she was pregnant and had beaten her in a drunken rage, and she ended up having a miscarriage.But he will make sure it wont happen again. She was theirs. Weather she wanted to be or not.Casey has testified against her abusive uncle at long last. She is now free of him. But is she completely free. They still haven't found Kevin Crumb.She is now living with her aunt Lily and her cousin. She was able to make some friends after trying to live her life.But forgetting about what happened in that zoo's basement is easier said then done. Expetually when she is once more taken by the horde.And they plan on keeping her forever.





	1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could, still holding the shot gun. Its weight making it harder to run. I could hear it behind me. Snarling animisticly. Then it went silent.  
I looked around for just a second. I knew not to waste time looking for him. I may have a hunters weapon. But right now. I am the pray.  
I knew all to well about being the pray. And this situation was much different with my Uncle John. One wrong move and I'll end up like Monica and Claire.   
I kept running. Looking for an escape.   
A scream of pain left me as I fell to the ground. The Beast snarled and started to pull me to him and bit into my leg making me scream again. I started kicking at his face and he let me go with a terrible snarling growl. I went to run and he reached for me. Ripping my long sleeved shirt   
I started running. The wound and pain in my leg making it even harder to run.   
I found a little cage and ran inside it. Then backed to the wall to take aim. I need to find him and grant Kevin his only wish. My torn shirt was getting in my way so I quickly tore it completely off and threw it to the ground, then took aim once more.  
I could feel my heart beating erratically. I needed to get a head shot.   
I froze seeing him start to climb the walls. Up to the lights on the roof. He's putting them out so I can't see him!  
SHIT!  
I took my aim and then took the shot. I can't tell if I hit him or not. But I take another shot as he goes into a hallway. I reloaded the gun and took aim once more. Looking for him. I knew he wouldn't give up on killing me just yet.   
I saw that the door locked and ran over to the door. I then locked it, but as I went to back away once more he appeared grabbing my shirt. I shot at him. Hitting him in the waist and shoulder. But the bullets just fell off him.  
It bleed so I knew I had indeed shot him. But that was it. No damage. I gasped and backed away. Once I had shot him, he released my shirt with a rip.   
He gripped the bars and snarled at me. His teeth stained red with the blood of myself and my now deceased classmates. I shrunk away and knew death has come for me.  
"Can't you see girl. I'm not human anymore. Kevin is human. But I am so much more then human." He cackled. Fear filled me more and shook me to the core. Tears fell as a sob escaped me.   
I guess the only good thing about my death, I will be reunited with my mother and father. And that I died putting up fight.   
He started to grip the bars and with such strength no man could possess, started to pull them apart. But then I saw his face drop as well as his eyes. They landed on my stumic and he froze. I did as well. I looked at what he was looking at and saw the old and somewhat recent scars on my stumic.   
"You... Are... Pure!" He started giggling madly. I still stood frozen and crying. I wish he would stop teasing me and just kill me already.  
He jerked his face threw the bars making me jump in fright.  
"Rejoice! The broken are the evolution of the new world!" He said, smiling crazily. He started giggling and backing away. For some reason I knew inside me that he was letting me live. But I still couldn't move.  
He then stopped as if remembering something. He looked back at me and smirked. A shiver went threw me as I saw his eyes darken with something I have noticed in my uncle John and Dennis here.   
Lust.   
"We can create a better world. Start creating a world of only the purest beings. You and I can do that. We will do that." He said, stalking to the door. I shook my head and backed away.   
He grabbed the bars once more and continued to rip them apart.   
"I will have you Casey. Let me have you!" He demanded. I shook my head as another sob escaped me. I tried to think of a way of escaping this maniac.   
I tried to say Kevin's name again since that's what worked last time. But the words got stuck in my throat. I couldn't speak at all.  
He was now inside with me.  
 I tried to run pasted him to get far away from him.  
But he grabbed me by the arm and we fought for the gun. He was able to get it and throw it far away from my reach. "Nothing to stop me from this Casey. Might as well stop fighting me. Once we are finished. I'll let you go." He said.   
I struggled in his grip as memories of what uncle John did and still does to me. If he only knew how 'unpure' I am. He'd kill me. Which I was starting to wish for.   
I found my voice as he pinned me to the wall and ripped my pants off me. I begged him to stop but he didn't.  
When he was finished he bit me on my neck, growling one word.   
"Ours."   
He then left me there to sob and hold myself in pain and sorrow. Soon I was numb and leaned on the wall praying for death to come for me.   
But it never did. Instead an elderly man came up and  gasped seeing me.   
"Hey are you ok?" He asked rushing in to wrap his thick jacket over me to cover me up.  
That was a good question.  
Was I ok?   
Will I ever truly be ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is the Group's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I did get the idea for this story from Secotangente book. And I did get permission to write this so don't go reporting me

Dennis's POV  
I arrived at the house that our Casey was living at. The Beast was restless. He wanted to know how far she is with child. I missed her as well. So did some of the others. But the Beast and I had different reasons to miss her.  
We wanted her.  
She was all of ours but we wanted her the most.  
She was different from the rest. While the two unpure girls tried to hurt us, Casey was smart and listened and stayed quite.   
Until she tricked Hedwig. But she turned out to be broken and pure. She became ours.   
All of ours.  
___  
I pulled into the area that she lives at. But their was police tape there. I was confused and so was the others.  
'What happened here?' Patricia asked. I shrugged.   
'What if she dead etcetera?' Hedwig asked.  
I felt the Best growl in anger at the thought.  
'She better not be dead.' He growled at, making Hedwig whimper in fear.   
A knock was placed on the window. I looked and saw a child standing there on her tip toes smiling at me. My stumic dropped. Hand prints.   
Great I need to clean that off.   
I rolled down the now dirty window. "Can I help you?" I asked. I knew that if our wife is alive and is carrying the Beast's child, I'd have to be better with kids. Hedwig made me want to snap and such but Patricia always snaps at me for feeling that way.  
So I need to work on that.  
"What are you doing?" She asked. "I needed to stop here for a moment. Do you know what happened here?" I asked. I'm guessing the child's mother came over and took her child's hand.  
"I'm sorry. She likes to talk to people." Good she doesn't recognize me from the news. "It's fine. What happened here?" I asked. The mother looked sad for a moment.  
"The poor teenage girl who lived here with her uncle was nearly beaten to death here. You see she was kidnaped a while back and turns out she was raped while there. From what I heard, she ended up pregnant and her uncle beat her. She was able to make it away and passed out passed the entrance way. She is testifying against him. Apparently he's been sexually abusing the poor girl since she was just a little child." The woman said.  
I gripped the wheel tighter. "That's terrible. Did anything happen to the baby?" I asked as I Felt the Beast try to claw out in anger. She shook her head.   
"No idea. The last thing I heard was she was sent to the hospital. It was a miracle she even survived. The poor girl. My husband found her that's how I know so much I was with him while the police spoke to him. We visited her the other day and that's when they told us about the abuse." She said.   
I nodded.   
So she's alive.   
Good.  
I was able to get which hospital and drove off before my luck disappeared. I drove to the hospital and was able to see her.  
She was still banged up. But still beautiful.  
She was with a woman and a teenage girl around her age. They helped her into a van before driving off. I followed them.   
They stopped at a local fast food restaurant drive threw before continuing on their way.   
Soon they arrived at a house. Then she was helped out.   
'I need to know if she is still with child!' The Beast shouted pacing. "I know. But I cant walk out there just yet." I told him.   
We need to plan out how to get her back with us all.  And we need a place to put her and the children we will bare from her.  
I then drove off to look for a place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horde isn't in this but mentioned a bit. This Casey's POV  
> I'm sorry for not updating I had to rewatch the movie to be inspired to write more.

Casey's POV

I sat in my new room. Everything seems different now. I am not use to living in a home that I was comfortable in. Safe in. Not since my dad died.   
My mom died when I was young. I loved my dad. He was the best. Taught me everything I knew. But he's gone. And I was sent to my 'loving' uncle John. I didn't understand the game he taught me as a kid.  
He'd have us both undress and 'play animals'.   
I squeezed my eyes shut and  shook my head. I don't need to worry about him any more. He won't touch me ever again. I shouldn't have ever gone to stay with him. But he somehow was able to get me to live with him.  
I looked back at the tv that was on. I never had a tv in my room before. We had one in Uncle Johns room and the living room.    
Things have been so different since I moved in with my aunt Libby and my cousin Irene. It was loving. It was safe. It was normal. Or how normal was supposed to be.  
I looked around more. I had a desk with notebooks and a laptop I can use for my own needs. A new better cellphone charging beside the laptop.   
A bookshelf with books in it and it was awaiting for more books to be placed in its empty slots. I had a beautiful soft bed to sleep in. I was finally safe.   
The door burst open and I sat up. It was my insane cousin Irene. "Get up. Get ready cause we are going out my mane bitch!" She shouted. I was pulled up by her and she then rushed to my closet and pulled out clothes.  
She then threw them at me blindly as she looked for shoes. I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room, then to the bathroom to get dressed.  
I got changed in a black short sleeve shirt and jeans. Ever since Aunt Libby and Irene saw my scars, they told me it was part of my bravery and that they one, don't ever want to see any more on me, and two not to hide myself again.  
I wear bracelets, and the short sleeves help cover some of the scars. I'm slowly getting comfortable in my own skin. Something I have never felt before in my life.   
I was actually happy.  
I brushed my hair and then walked out to see my cousin smiling like the idiot she is.   
"Where we going?" I asked putting my shoes on. "We are going to the movies. We are going to go see Get Out." She said.   
Irene was a horror fanatic. I knew she wanted to know about the horrors I went threw when I was taken. But she was smart enough to not ask me about it. It makes me love her even more.  
I smiled and nodded.   
As I went to leave, she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to her room. She sat me on the toilet and pulled out her make up bag. And my face paled. I didn't wear make up.  
___  
After being forced to endure being her make up dummy, we finally went on our way to the theater near the house.  
 It was a safe community, and right out of the community was some mini commons areas. One was attached to a movie theaters, and one was attached to a grocery store.   
So we was aloud to walk to the theaters.   
I always looked over my shoulders since the kidnaping. I couldn't help it.   
____  
We ended up going to the store that was before the theater and got candy and some soda bottles that we put into our bags, then we went to the subway for our lunches, then going to the theater.  
We got a medium popcorn to share and headed into the movie theater.   
I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. But people have been known to stair at me since I was found. So I guess I should be use to it. But I'm not.  
 I made myself to ignore the feeling and to focus on the movie, and stuffing my face.  
____  
When the movie was over we started on our way home, talking about the movie. It was interesting. A twist at the end, but it wasn't all that scary. I've seen scary in real life.  
We stopped at the little lake at the community to sit and watch the ducks and geese. There was some fish, frogs and little turtles.  
"I cant believe someone gave you their number!" Irene said. I rolled my eyes. "He asked for an interview." I said. She smirked.  
"He said that your story was inspiring." She said. I shook my head, and looked at my phone for the time. "We should head back home." I said getting up from the small grassy hill we was sitting on.  
I helped her lazy self up and we walked back to the house.  
Today was a good day.  
  


End file.
